monsaventinusfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lucius Vitellius Triairus
Hi Lucius Vitellius Triairus -- we are excited to have Mons Aventinus - The Aventine Hill as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Beesley Newbie questions Salve, Magister; it's great to be here! Could you check my Populus and Insula pages and tell me if I've done it properly? Also, what are the types of pages and the sort of material that goes on each? (Populus, Community, other...?) I've got that reenactor-group list, and a research project I did about the movements of the historical Legions, and that Abacus page...where would those go? Magnas gratias ago all over again! -- Aldus Marius Peregrinus 04:45, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :> changed group membership for User:Aldus Marius Peregrinus from (none) to sysop :You did what?? :('Course, now you get to tell me what that means...!) -- Aldus Marius Peregrinus 23:13, 22 February 2008 (UTC) >({|8-) Huh? A "Marcus M A" (IP 213.65.60.9) just moved onto the Clivus Victoriae (Palatine)...and changed his domus into a villa just by editing the page. Do you know who Marcus might be, and is that sort of thing allowed? -- Aldus Marius Peregrinus 22:14, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Househunting for a friend SVR member and reenactor gladiatrix Aelia Medusa has inquired about moving into the Ludus Magnus, possibly with others of her troupe. Is the Ludus present as an occupiable building? If not, what neighborhood can you recommend for a gladiator troupe? (I've already told her that if she's the first tenant of an insula, she can name the building anything she wants...) -- Aldus Marius Peregrinus 20:46, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Questions and Ideas Categories Would making a category for each Hill be a Useful Thing? I was thinking of organising the "landmark" pages (on-site articles about particular buildings/areas/monuments) by what Hill they're on. If you like this idea, I can start on them when I finish the Yahoo Groups list. Is good? -- Aldus Marius Peregrinus 18:36, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Meeting-place Is it possible to run a forum-type message-board inside a Wiki? It might be a good place for residents to talk to each other as a community without having to leave the site or subscribe to half-a-dozen Yahoo groups... -- Aldus Marius Peregrinus 18:36, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Educational articles and the (Community) suffix Name of Page (CommunityName) ...what's it mean? If (when) I upload the military stuff from the Outpost, would it go under, say, Legion payscale (Community) (just like that); Legion payscale (Campus Martius) (where the author lives, or the region most closely associated with that topic); Legion payscale (Military) (name of field of study), or...? -- Confuzzled, Aldus Marius Peregrinus 18:36, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Community Portal ...Link checks done! I'm going to work on bringing in some more stuff from the Outpost, including my Reenactor listing; it's horrendously in need of updating, I think it'd make a great community project. But I'll be back on the Portal before long; after all...I've got more links! -- Aldus Marius Peregrinus 05:46, 11 March 2008 (UTC) >({|:-D